elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Just Curious I wanted to know what race/level and skills you guys use on skyrim. I'm level 40, an Imperial, and i use mostly sneaking with my blade of woe and daedric bow. Grimreaper074 (talk) 01:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Grimreaper074 I'm a level 43, Imperial, mostly use Daedric Armor for battle, and Nightingale Armor for stealth(If it's important than I use the Ebony Mail). I fight with Bound Sword most of the time, and i use everything else, except for Illusion and Two-Handed. The Last Blood (talk) 06:00, December 2, 2011 (UTC) In reguards to the overall game it seems almost like it was modeled from the older game Gothic III. Looking at the screenshots and such I'd swear the landscapes and layouts were identical in several places. Just was curious if any others noticed this. Im a level 18, Nord, and i always use my blades sword, and the dark brotherhood armor for stealth. Other than that i use no magic at all. Vampytech 02:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Redirection breaking my bookmarks Am I going to have to make a new set of bookmarks to replace oblivion.wikia.com with elderscrolls.wikia.com? GRPeng (talk) 17:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Biased language The description of the hotkey system is biased towards consoles obviously, assuming that the d-pad hotkey system was the ONLY hotkey system there was and only offering information specific to the hotkey system again. Welcome to PC's... Major Edit Well, there was a recent flood of info into the article, though I'm not sure how much of it was new info versus rehashed. In either case, I just spent about the last 25 minutes reformatting and re-organizing the article, so, if anything's out of whack, you can blame me/inform me of how I can edit better. Kudos - just trying to keep this place great. BlackCataclysm (talk) 20:49, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thieves skills modifications Hi, After watching the video of the quakecon presentation, I discovered that the thief skills were slightly different : Speechcraft and Mercantile have been merged into a unique Speech skill, Security is now called Lockpick and Pickpocket is now separated form Sneak. Therefore, the list of thief skills would be as follow : -Alchemy -Light Armor -Speech (Speechcraft+Mercantile) -Sneak -Lockpick -Pickpocket I would add the modifications myself if I kew the writing standards for this wiki but I'm a bit short of time right now. where'd the page go? or is "skyrim is an rpg game" the only thing that was ever in the article? Someone girfed it but I changed it back. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 19:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect information. I can't seem to correct some misinformation on this page. I don't get an edit link. "draugr - a form of undead (Nord) skeletal enemy" is incorrect. This mob occurred in Morrowind when you install the Bloodmoon expansion. CFxx (talk) 16:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC)CFxx Actually this is correct. Draugrs are undead, skeletal nords that tries to kill you. According to lore they were ancient nords that worshipped the dragons as gods. Assumptions made by some of the ingame characters say that they have awaken as a result of the return of the dragons, this however is false as they, as you pointed out, appear in the Bloodmoon expansion. If there was a list of new mobs then I apologize for this whole remark of how wrong you are (if there wasn't). -WondahFish (talk) 03:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) On the TES:V Skyrim page under "Setting" it says the following. "The fifth installment of The Elder Scrolls takes place in Skyrim, where peace is threatened by the looming threats of both civil war and the return of the dragons under the main antagonist, the great dragon Alduin (the Nordic equivalent of Akatosh)." This Last bit is incorrect, the Dragon Alduin is the OPPOSITE of the the Dragon Akatosh. CleverRuse 04:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't call Alduin the opposite. Akatosh is supposedly a legit spiritual/god-like entity who appears as a dragon when he manifests physically, whereas Alduin is a purely physical, albeit extremely powerful, entity called the World Devourer. Wrayshine2 (talk) 11:54, November 22, 2011 (UTC) He is referred to as "the first son of Akatosh" or Akatosh himself. "NOTE: The game does NOT currently support a 4:3 aspect ratio screen. Many menus and text will be cut off the screen." I don't know about 4:3, but 5:4 (1280x1024) works just fine. downhill 18:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Different Skyrim Trailer I was at a Gamestop today and a trailer for Skyrim came up, but it was a trailer that had a few different scenes in it then the other original trailer. I was wondering if anyone else had see this trailer, and if so could point me in the right direction to where I could find this trailer so that I can watch it over and over again, study some of the different scenes. That Trailer is only allowed at gamestop stores it can't be found on youtube because it justd tooken down. The things I was was a Dewmer Centoian and Skeleton. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 01:19, September 9, 2011 (UTC) if you watch the demo footage IGN uploaded onto youtube, you can see a number of weapons,spells, armor, skills, and dovazhan shouts,i was wondering if someone could put those on the wikia, id do it myself but im to dumb to know how have been any word on possible expansions for skyrim yet or is it too soon? Found a link with more Skyrim information http://skyrimforum.org/t-Skyrim-Information-Detailed Trainers for Skyrim: http://www.fusioncheat.com/2011/11/elder-scrolls-5-skyrim-trainers.html I'm too lazy to go skimming through and sorting out what is on the wikia and what isn't on the wikia based on what is on the link I posted but if anyone else wants to, go right ahead! Lightna 14:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) mage What do you guys think that is the best race to choose if you want to be a mage? - High / Dark Elf : The Dunmer offer some protection against fire, which could be useful when fighting other mages and fire dragons, they also have a racial bonus to Destruction, Illusion, Alteration and Alchemy. With the "apprentice" guardian stone they make powerful dps mages that can dish out large amounts of damage, while protecting themselves with alteration spells. WondahFish (talk) 16:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) : The Altmers offer a 50 points bonus to magicka and regenerate at a faster rate than any other race, they also start with one additional spell; "Fury". The magicka bonus clearly gives them an advantage in magicka pool and regeneration over other races, this allows them to major in less damage based schools of magic like illusion. Their additional starting spell gives them a great advantage in setting up spell combos early in the game. WondahFish (talk) 16:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) - Breton : The Bretons benefit from a 25% resistance to magic and magicka absorption from spells, this, combined with their bonus to conjuration and illusion, opens up for great possibilities for creating battlemages. The magic resistance helps them close the gap between themselves and hostile mages, minimizing the need for destruction spells. The magicka absorption enhances their magicka regeneration greatly while fighting other mages. Their bonus to conjuration lets them create their own tank to absorb all the damage while dealing out tons of damage with their own weapon, or creating their own ranged dps to back them up while dishing out some justice (or just slaughtering innocents, whatever you enjoy most). WondahFish (talk) 16:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Bugs Campfires does not hurt you.(this is not a glitch) This depends on the difficulty setting, at around maybe Apprentice or higher difficulties, certain campfires like ones in dungeons will hurt. Please confirm, I experienced this while playing with the setting, I was standing in a campfire and I was burned. Player have no shadow in first person camera. : or third person. If you are in outside location, raindrops falling through objects, like roofs etc. ( just like in oblivion ). Where is he best place to buy spells? : (this is not a bug, discipline yourself! start a new topic) College of Winterhold is probably the best place. Other than that each castle has their own mage with a specialization within differend schools of magic. Guardian Stones do NOT always appear in groups of 3, and many of them are not related to "The Mage, The Warrior, The Thief". Unable to edit, please correct. 04:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : not a bug, a feature! Different stones give different buffs Loading errors: *"Pickupable" items become invisible when you pick an item up *Walls or floors doesnt exist / are replaced by matrix-like walls of numbers and characters Unsure if this is a bug or how its supposed to be but the slow time dragon shout slows the player as well, making it worthless. I havent tried this with more than one word, but it seems just to allow the player to play the game at a slower speed. WondahFish (talk) 17:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Okey here is thing how many dragon shouts u can learn? : 15, check your local elderscolls wiki or your achievement list. each shout contains three words I finished main mision dragon slayer in 2 day ,, i killed alduin and i have around 7 shouts so is there possible to learn new shouts more or i should kill dragons more and not finish alduin mision? Depends on your playstyle if you're a meele fighter you probably would benefit from the slow time or the different dragonbreath shouts, mages would perhaps benefit other shouts, its all up to you. There are 20 shouts (so far). Each with 3 words of power that you learn individualy. Words of power are learned from word walls found throughout the game. Unlocking a word of power requires a Dragon Soul. Katana There was a katana in the load screen on skyrim that i saw. and i dont think you can forge them i think its a quest item can somone give me the name of the sword? : Theres the "Blades sword" that can be found in the blades hideout beneath the inn. Its on the wall. Awesome, but not that good. WondahFish (talk) 16:57, November 18, 2011 (UTC) : "Dragonbane" and "Ebony Blade" both look like Katanas, also. Stale burrito (talk) 10:13, November 22, 2011 (UTC) : The Ebony Blade you get from "The Whispering Door" is also a katana-like sword, but you'll have to kill people close to you in order to get it to it's full potential. Xomm (talk) 15:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Main Quest Template I added a main quest template to list and link to the other quests in the main quest line. It is just a copy I made from the one used on the Oblivion main quest pages. I like them as they help the reader locate the rest of the main quest pages easily. However; they push the achievement/trophy infobox downwards which, I think, looks wierd. These infoboxes aren't used in the Oblivion section. Please fix this as I really don't have the time for it. WondahFish (talk) 16:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks to JoePlay the template looks alot better now. The second issue has yet to be resolved... This might change with a consistency cleanup regarding the structure of quest pages. WondahFish (talk) 03:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) the White Phial; item, shop or quest? I found that the information on the item page is basically just a description of the quests related to it. Therefore I propose that this information is moved to the quest page, which I recently created. In my opinion the item page should only contain information on the item itself, the quest page should contain information on the quest and the shop page should only contain information on the shop. For consistensies sake. WondahFish (talk) 17:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) editing tab section please where is editing tab section.the keys doesnt work when i left click on my characters. Editing Formalities We need some type of universal format for each entry (Armor, Weapon, Ingredient, etc), because at this time, every article has been created by a different person in their own manner, leading to each article being grossly different than the next. We need to conventionalize articles so that each article's format matches the next, making navigation across multiple articles for those seeking information more effecient. Wi1lywonka (talk) 22:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : Amen brotha! Consistency for the win! =D In all seriousness; someone should start creating templates for page "types". WondahFish (talk) 00:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Tense Don't want to go do a massive re-edit on a protected page, but the game is out. It's probably time for all uses of speculative future tense to be changed to declarative present. For instance, "Each skill will have its own constellation..." should be changed to "Each skill has its own constellation..." Tyrasis (talk) 08:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ps3 ISSUE - MAGE & THIEVES GUILD I experienced a problem while trying to finish the Thieves Guild story line. I had started the Mage Guild line but not completed it, I was at the "Staff of Magnus" mission point when I switched to the Theives Guild quest, toward the end you are sent to Whitehold to meet Enthir, to translate something. It was at this point that the game would not progress since the fountains at the college were not lit, and Enthir kept saying "this is bad for business", you could never talk to him. After numerous trys to work around it, I finally had to go back to a previous save from before starting the Theives story line (lvl17), finishing out the Mage storyline, before starting the Theives line again. This seems to have worked to this point. Salkira 21:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Talking dragon bug? Okay, I'm really, really confused at what's going on here. I'm at Rorikstead, and Alduin seems to be resurrecting Nahagliiv. Alduin stops halfway and flies away, never to return. The pit is still active and everything. I think I'm supposed to do something, so I tried to hit the pit. The pit talked. Nahagliiv said "Speak, if you have aught to say worth the listening". What the HECK? What's going on? If this is a bug, where and when does he say that in the game? This is so weird. Thesaurus Rex (talk) 23:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) This is not a bug at all. If you hit a dragon mound with and Dragon Shout then the buried dragon answers. RECENT NEWS I enjoyed the Recent News in the group of drop down menus at the top. It was a useful tab, and I think it should be added again.GandalfTheGray1 (talk) 14:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Skills Section The sections should be linked be linked. The Mage The Warrior The Thief Typo Someone left an "L" off the end of level...then you locked the page. :/ In the fourth paragraph of "Setting," a sentence begins "There are also be children present..." Ebony Armor Shadow Glitch/Bug While enchanting my armor @ felglow keep, I noticed a glitch/bug that wearing my ebony helmet causes my shadow to glitch. any1 saw this as well? Check out the screenie guys: http://img264.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=928178435_wtf_122_147lo.jpg Is it just me? Need some confirmation guys. Pretty please. :D Screen size adjustment? At the beginning it asked me to adjust the screen margins, now I'm playing on a different television and I need to re-adjust so I see the whole screen... how do I do that? Please Help Tbone11 (talk) 21:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) DLC I have heard a rumor that the first DLC will be set in Vvardenfell can anyone confirm this ? Map Size I think that it should be noted that TESV: Skyrim contains much more land than just Skyrim, including the majority of Hammerfell and Cyrodill, as well as parts of High Rock and Morrowind. (As per Map of all the land in TESV: Skyrim) Xomm (talk) 16:39, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello fellow gamers I am puzzled and was trying to upgrade my Nightingale Armor but all I can upgrade it to is Flawless status; I have all the nessesary requirements void salts, enchanted armor perk, even my smithing is a 100 and still I can't upgrade my armor. Can someone please verify that this armor can be upgraded to legendary status so I don't lose my mind trying for no reason... 05:01, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Taicho Harvell *For future reference, please start a new section instead of posting under someone else's. Some items require that your smithing is over 100 in order to upgrade past Flawless. You can do this with Fortify Smithing potions and enchantments. (For best results do this with a full set of Forify Smithing enchanted armor/robe (headpiece, bodypiece, gloves, boots, ring, necklace, (and weapon if you haven't patched yet), and take a Fortify Smithing potion.) Xomm (talk) 16:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) What happened to console item codes for Skyrim? What happened to the console command codes for items in Skyrim? When I type "console" in the search box, all I get are Oblivion codes now. When I add (Skyrim), all I get are skills and other random things. You used to have pages and pages of item codes. Where did they go? : See if this category list has what you're looking for: Skyrim: Console Commands GramsJ (talk) 20:17, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Alduin On the main page it says Alduin is the Nordic Akatosh.This is false,it is stated that he is the 1st dragon born from akatosh,basically his kid. Ive seen alot of proof towards this on the game itself. 'I was retrieving items to Sergius Turrianus quests, but when I go talk to Dorian in the Red Wave, everyone keep saying "You shouldn't be here" including Dorian. What should I do???? ' Does patch 1.4 fix Fortify restoration potion glitch i was wondering if anyone has been able to do the fortify restoration potion glitch on the 1.4 version of skyrim? i recently found out about the glitch and am having some fun with it, so i dont want to download the patch just yet. any info on this would be really helpful. thank you. Pnathan28 (talk) 07:37, February 9, 2012 (UTC)nathan Third Person Camera In the first mission, Unbound, the 3rd person camera when your hands are first unbound is centered on your face, allowing you to take screenshots of your character. The moment you raise your hands or a weapon, it is forever locked so that looking at your face your character is on the left side of the screen. Assassin Dragon Fight Hello, i've been playing with assassin since i started this game. I use stealth kills during the whole game, including dragon fights. But i can't manage to kill elder dragons while i'm detected. I use Dragonrend and Mehrune's rune to kill it instantly but it has a really low rate ( 1 instant kill per 20 hits or more ) I really wonder your ways to kill. By the way, i tried using Spellbreaker but it didn't work, because i have no perks in Block :) ---- Stealthy characters should probably use a bow on dragons until they land, then finish them off. An anti-dragon potion is easy to make (resist fire and frost) from common ingredients, that helps a ton too. If you have good alchemy, a deadly poison will work with that bow to really take them down. Not sure what is giving you trouble, breath? Melee attacks? Low damage without the sneak attack? All three? Maybe make a good enchanted sword for fights where stealth is a no-go. Carry an item or 2 (rings, neck?) that heavily resist frost, fire, magic. Use healing potions. Lots and lots of other things you can do as well. Its hard to say what the trouble is, really, I find dragons to be far weaker than humans and undead at the higher levels. If you have dragonrend, you can always summon your own dragon to help! Skills Section In the skills section on this page, shouldn't the headings be Magic, Combat and Stealth (instead of the names of the Gaurdian Stones)? And Alchemy should be under stealth, not magic. And while I'm at it, the Guardian Stones are only the three initial stones you encounter (the Thief, Mage and Warrior stones). The rest (including the Guardian Stones) are called Standing Stones. djAMPnz 03:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I think putting funny pictures is hilarious, how about you "being led to their execution as a result of crossing the border into Skyrim." this is false, Ralof and Ulfric were arrested near Darkwater Crossing, for their role in the civil war. it is clear that the dragonborn was trying to cross the border, but not everyone. Hey, what do you guys think looks better, daedric or steel. Personally i think plain steel looks better, even if it is worse. Dragonkin Class I would like to point out that your page is lacking a playable class. PC users may change their character's class into a class known as "Dragonkin" at any point in time after starting their character with a console command. I figured I would point this out because a lot of fourm sites seem to know about this and I feel your page would be more complete with that included and it would be wise to locate and add the console command as well. Prima Guide Armor I was looking through my Prima Guide for Skyrim, and I just finished the College of Winterhold questline. Looking at the pictures in the guide, I took a bit of a fancy to the armor (specifically, the gloves) that the person doing the college questline in the guide was wearing. I was wondering if anyone was able to identify these gloves and if they are a part of a set of armor. Thank you! *EDIT* Nevermind. Found out it was the Nordic Steel gloves. 21:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Litintha Bad timing dragons does anyone else hate it when a dragon shows up at the wrong time and sometimes gliches your quest e.g kill the npc. so you have to reload your save. Dovah Translation Hi there! I was wondering if there will be a full translation from Dovah to english? Like I wanna learn how to talk dovah! Anyone heard anything about that? Uhmm stick to the falmer language least thats complet only you lack the ability to use "J" hopefully one isn't in your name or u might fail some tests lol 6 Xero 9 (talk) 15:21, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Kinect We should add info on kinect to this page. Cda081799 (talk) 16:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) That's after it has been fully released of course, havn't seen anything for it on xbox. 6 Xero 9 (talk) 16:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Help!! Help!!! Vendors inventories wont appear. I cant buy or sell anything. That issue may be lag, try escaping and it may drag you back into conversation, but otherwise do the generic tips, try restarting game, clearing cache, restarting game system, and all of that stuff. Add Official DLC Section to Article? With the announcement of Skyrim's first Official DLC, "Dawnguard", shouldn't there be a section under this article now to list all the DLC's available (Dawnguard and the ones to come)? Dovahfeyn (talk) 05:09, May 2, 2012 (UTC)